


Daily Lives

by Angeltigerdragon



Series: MonsterAU [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Peter returns home. Tony gets another visitor.





	Daily Lives

As Peter entered his shared apartment a figure tackled him to the floor.

                “Aw, baby boy! Where ya been? We’ve been worried to almost unaliving-Shut,up! I’m not exaggerating-ourself because you deprived us of your sweet fluffy booty! Why did not you steal a phone? Or try to send a pigeon? Smoke signals? Anything sweet baby spidey.”

Wade nuzzled his masked face in the crook of Peter’s neck. The young man chuckled and patted his friend on the back. He purred at the close contact of Wade and the full body hug.

                “I’m fine. The mansion had a lot more to offer than I first thought. I was caught up is all. Don’t worry your patchy fuzz head, Wade. I will always come back.”

The man lifted himself off Peter; he gushed internally. Wade was in full Deadpool regalia and even had his katanas strapped on. Peter was lucky to catch the mercenary before he left the apartment. He hoped.

                “You didn’t-and please, calm down-go…..”

                “Nope. I stayed like the whipped lover boy I am and waited till dawn. But, dammit, was I tempted. You’re never out so late Petey-babe. Seriously, what happened?”

Peter’s pinchers quivered.

                “Uh, well, er…..I-shit. I can’t tell you. I made a promise to someone and I won’t break it.”

Wade looked at Peter with something akin to fond annoyance. He took off his mask and grinned.

                “Sooooooo, little spidey’s got a secret. You know what that means?”

                “No, Wade, wait—”

It was too late. Wade had started to tickle Peter’s belly. Peter giggled and rifled under the wiggling fingers on his sensitive stomach. The wolf spider fur made sensations intense. Wade had found that Peter’s belly was especially sensitive. Whenever he wanted to pry something out of Peter he would use that tactic to make the young man speak. Peter laughed and felt his bladder fill up.

                “Wa-de-ha, oh,-Wade!”

                “No, no. I need the truth my baby boy.”

Peter would apologize later, but for now, it was up to kicking Wade or pissing himself. Peter kicked Wade off him and webbed his feet together. Quickly, Peter went to the bathroom. He emptied himself and washed his hands. Upon coming out, Peter found Wade had unattached the webbing from his feet with the buoy knife.

                “Okay, I get it. You had to pee. And I thank you for not hitting my li’l pool in the process.” Wade stretched and got up. He rubbed the residue webs on his suit without a care. “Buuuuuut, for reals. Where were you? And how come I had to trace you to and back from the haunted mansion?”

Peter’s pinchers quivered again. Wade looked at him.

                “I can’t tell you. Really. I hardly believe it myself. And, Wade, please don’t be upset.”

Wade groaned.

                “I know, I know.”

He went to the small kitchenette and took out his pancake ingredients. He then proceeded to find the measuring spoons and cups with the mixing bowl.

                “Wade?

                “Can’t say I’m not suspicious of this, Peter.” He measured the baking powder. “You never hide anything from me. Ever. When you found me, Peter, you told me all your secrets and I told you what I could. You never pushed me. I hate this and it doesn’t go with my m.o., but I won’t push you. Though, with what’s happened, I will worry. They’re gone, but I’m still here.” He stopped when he cracked one of the eggs. “Don’t give me reason to worry, Peter.”

Peter sighed and he came to take the whisk. With his strength the pancake mixture blended easily. Wade made two dozen from the mix and served Peter his usual six plus Nutella.

                “Wade?”

A “mph” is what Peter got.

                “I know I’ve been….less than chipper. My family’s gone and I….I couldn’t do anything. But please, know that you’ve been more to me than just a weirdo who took me in. You’re my friend. You’ve helped me cope with this.” Peter lifts his hand. “And you’ve trusted me. This is not a big secret, but it is for someone else, like me. He’s a bit of a jackass, but he’s cool.”

Wade snorted, his pancakes sticking out of his mouth.

                “I think you might like him.”

Wade swallowed, well choked, but then took a drink of the apple juice and swallowed.

                “Indeedy I will. You like him, my baby eight legs.”

                “I have two legs. Eight eyes.”

                “A man can dream,” Wade said, wistfully. “Anyhoser, I won’t pry. I know it has to be important if you can handle a tickle-attack.”

                “Thank you,” said Peter.

                “Anything for you,” said Wade.

* * *

 

                _Sir, Captain Rogers has arrived with lunch. I hope you will come down and eat it._

Tony mumbled in his tree. Since becoming a large scaly snake, he had a large terrarium equipped with a tree and furniture. A pool laid in the middle which also worked as a Jacuzzi. A sun roof had been put in for him to have UV rays for his blood and also automatic blinds for when he felt like it.

Tony currently had his body curled on a nice thick branch, half the tail dangling. He yawned.

                “Time.”

                _Time is 3:30 in the afternoon._

                “Too damn early,” he grumbled.

                “If you took up a regular schedule again, then it would be early,” said a voice.

Tony farted. How he hated that. He looked down at the figure of perfection standing at the end of his tree. It would be like Rapunzel looking at her prince. If the prince expected a tail for climbing.

                “I have General Tsao’s spicy chicken,” Steve-fucking-Rogers enticed.

Tony curled his tail up tight around the branch. He did not have a shirt. That was not so bad considering his nether regions were technically for display. Though, they were hidden inside his cloaca. But, yeah, he felt naked without a shirt.

                “Uh, hey, Capsicle.”

                “Do you want me to pass up a shirt?”

                “Whelp, that would be helpful.”

Steve smirked. Tony melted inside. He went to the closet and took out a Star Trek t-shirt Bruce had given Tony two Christmases ago. It was titled “The Many Emotions of Mister Spock” and showed the same picture of Leonard Nimoy with emotions under the face. Steve, as the gentleman he is, walked to the edge of the tree and held out the shirt. Tony maneuvered his tail to grab it. And, like the cad Steve is, he lightly stepped back with the shirt. Tony groaned.

                “Steve!”

                “Hm,” he said so innocently.

                “Just give me the shirt.”

                “Magic word.”

                “Please fucking give me the shirt.”

Steve did. Tony swiped it and put it on.

                “I have the plates laid on the dining room table and I got some of that awful smoothie grass from Pepper for you. I thought we could go over our last mission with the Fantastic Four in Latveria. And I here from JARVIS you guys had an intruder last night,” Steve said in his usual business casual voice.

Tony rolled his eyes. They made it to the dining room where as promised, a nice spread was laid out. Almost romantic. And the unlit candelabras added to the effect.

Tony curled up and used the lower half of his tail as a leg for chairs and maneuvered the upper part as to balance himself with the table. Steve sat in the chair across and served Tony the cheap Chinese food and handed over a porcelain Tiffany plate. The utensils were also real silver. Then Steve took out a chilled container of Pepper’s wheat grass concoction. Tony pour the substance into one of the crystal glasses. There was also a bottle of cold LimeAde on the table. Terrifyingly romantic.

They went over the mission and the break in; Tony talked in detail of the spider-kid and did not realize how much he smiled. Steve grinned softly, like thinking of an inside joke.

                “He sounds like a good kid. You’d have to introduce us sometime.”

Tony choked on his shrimp toast.

                “He’s not coming back, Rogers.”

                “What makes that decision?”

                “Me. Look,” Tony said taking a swig of his smoothie. “He was interesting and left a pretty painful impression.” Tony pointed to the patch on his tail. “But, I don’t think he’s dumb enough to actually return. Jesus, I almost—”

Tony stops and feels cold dread in his gut.

Steve, the bastard, gives him an understanding look.

                “JARVIS told me. Tony,” Steve rises from his seat.

Tony slithers away. Steve runs after him.

                “Tony! Tony, talk to me. Please.”

Tony gets to his terrarium and slams the door. He locks it with the automated system and the door becomes impenetrable with bars. He slithers to his tree and hides among the branches.

                _Master Stark, do not think this a breach of my loyalty, but I do believe Captain Rogers has something to say that cannot go unheard._

Another voice comes through the speakers.

                “Am I on?”

                “Traitor,” Tony growls.

                _Captain Rogers can speak but not hear you, Master Stark._

                “Tony, if you can listen, please keep an open mind. I know what happened—” He pauses “….the world feels like it’s out to get you. And that no one can understand what you’re going through. I know this. But….Tony. Huh, just because everyone seems against you doesn’t mean that no one has your back. The Avengers stick together. Pepper and Rhodes are there for you. I’m here.”

Tony looks up at the sky. The clouds rolling by and the sound of cars passing the streets. How long has it been since he’s seen that from outside his room?

                “You’re fighting this. You’ve been strong and I know this plagues you. But, God, Tony, you’ve handled this transformation far better than most men. Thor agrees with me. You need to know that you’re not alone. That we’re here by your side. Always.”

                “Real nice, Cap. You see _Into the Woods_ with Pepper. She talked my scaly ear off about it for weeks,” Tony says.

                “And this spider kid, eh, I’ve known about him. Followed him for a few weeks with Sam. I haven’t reported him to SHIELD or anyone, but I’m sure they know. If you can…if you will, please, get in touch with him. I think he’s a good kid and I am not overtly fond of his associates. Logan’s warned me about his friend and so has Dare Devil. Just tell him we won’t hurt him and that he’s welcomed at Avengers Tower.”

Tony stares and sees a bird fly by; he thinks of the first time he felt the urge to capture such creatures and strangled them. How those thoughts came and went with ferocity and a salivating mouth.

                “Goodbye, Tony.”

                “I love you, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> The quivering of Peter's pinchers is similar to when someone licks/bites their lips nervously. Since he does not have lips and maybe a tongue which is why I did that. Second, yes I did channel "You Are Not Alone" from Into the Woods with Steve's speech. I was on a road trip recently and we listened to that album in the car.  
> Last, here is my tumblr name: clevermoondragon if you want to send me requests for what you would like to see happen in the story.   
> P.S. I don't do smut.


End file.
